borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Help me sort through my weapons
i farm pretty regularly, and now my bank is filling up with orange weapons. Now almost all of my 42 bank slots are full, and i have no duplicate titles in my bank. can anyone tell me some orange weapons that are relatively useless that i can drop, and maybe avoid while farming? and also some variations on guns that are not very good (ie: thumper hellfire, etc)? i am hoping to trade some when i get live hooked up again, but for now, i guess you could say i am compiling an inventory. so, suggestions? 04:59, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Here's a solution, two actually. One, depending on how you play on those characters, keep those weapons that best suit them. Give the others to other characters you have that suit their role. To tell you the truth, I have a thumper hellfire on my soldier. Slow yes, but with each kill, my fire rate goes up, plus with heavy gunner, thumper is now a normal smg. With a right build, not only will your character be badass, they will have more space for guns they are specified for. Second way; have each character go by their loyalty mods. Soldiers use Vladof, S&S, and Atlas. Hunters use Hyperion, Jakobs, and Anshin, and such and such. Just look up Loyalty mods for Siren and Beserker specs. Play like this, and your inventory will be spacious than before. I should know, I got 6 characters with a shit ton of guns but a lot of space. Yoshi-TheOreo July 14, 2010 i do appreciate the help, but the thing is, i dont use any of them. i have never been one for gimmicky guns. you would NEVER catch me using, even an elemental weapon, outside of craw. i have a BA death i use for my soldier, my berserker has what is possibly the best combat rifle in the game, and all my other characters dont really matter, as the soldier is the only one who can still access the armory. the berserker got locked out, and the other 4 are all less than level 30. i DID do something that helped; i have been saving my guns since level one, across all my characters. and after i thought about it, i realized that above all else, the weapons that nobody would want would be just about any gun lower than level 48. so i went ahead and sold all those guns. still need a little help though. you can also create pack mule characters to store up to 24 items (12 in pack, 12 in bank) by using the splitscreen game option for PS3 (xbox 360 also maybe), loading your main characters for player 1, and start a new lvl 1 character for player 2 and then starting game. Next transfer items to pack mule character. ---- DNYI besides this, I will also be posting an excel spreadsheet to this site soon that can be used to keep track of your items across all of your characters ------ DNYI 1 - If you're not actually using all those Orange weapons, then they already are "relatively useless" to you. 2 - Space should not be a problem. You should have a total of 108 spaces (66+42). There are only 50 Orange weapons. So keep 42 in your Bank and 8 in your Backpack. Make an inventory of what you have and ignore any weapon that isn't better than what you already have. 3 - Of course, there is another method - Willowtree. You can use WT to either mod your inventory capacity upto 65,535. OR ... without mod'ing, use WT's "Locker" to hold all your 17:30, July 17, 2010 (UTC)39, July 14, 2010 (UTC) You could do what I do. If you have a 2nd controller, make an offline account and power-level it. Now run through the story, collect all the backpack SDU's and (in your case) bank SDU's. Now, just name the character Bank and use it as a weapons storage... You'll get the 42+ spaces of their inventory + whatever the bank holds. this is how I hold on to weapons that I don't use, but are too good to get rid of. - Uberorb (Talk) Get rid of any Gasher, Friendly Fire, SS Crux (the red text is something like cross there hearts), Blast hammer, Troll, Ravens, Any not top quality Equlizer, Bulldogs, Rebel, Thanos, Gemni, hydras, Wildcats, Surkov, All of these guns you can do without, they are all pretty crappy, xbox GT SinsterNobody : @GT SinsterNobody: that's excellent advice - all those guns are mediocre at best and downright awful at worst. I think the OP should get rid of that rubbish, and focus on collecting high-quality examples of the guns he/she will actually get some benefit from. Sure maybe keep a Savior/ Equalizer/Guardian etc if he needs ammo regen, but otherwise drop them all off a cliff. After farming Craw for the past 15 hours if I never see another Equalizer again it will be too soon. : @OP: I don't think you should ignore elemental guns - there are some bad ones (anything that is x1 elemental is basically worthless, and with very few exceptions combat rifles and machineguns don't benefit much from elemental damage even at x2 or x3), but get yourself a good Hellfire, a Pestilent Defiler, a Maliwan Crux (not S&S Crux), an Orion, and a Volcano and you'll find they are amazingly useful guns. There are other good ones too - if you like Machineguns look out for an S&S Draco (it will be called a Glorious Machinegun or a Glorious Massacre, but it's easy to spot for the x4 Incendiary and enormous magazine of 120 to 124 rounds) or an Atlas Ogre (x3 or x4 explosive). My 2 cents. Outbackyak 10:18, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : : I am planning on selling them, so i am not looking for what would be good for me, but instead what everyone else wants, so... 02:16, July 16, 2010 (UTC)OP : : Keep only the guns you actually use on your character. Offload things you keep for rarity or otherwise don't use to pack mule characters. That way they do not ttake up space, but can still be accessed if desired.